Isabella Snape
by Misssnapepotterscamander
Summary: Everyone knew Severus Snape was a war hero, but no one knew he was a father. His daughter was sent away at the beginning of the war for her protection and now he has a chance at reuniting with her but will she accept him?


**AN: Hi everyone. This is a random idea that popped into my head a while ago but only now have I bothered to write it. I was thinking about how Snape and Bella actually had a lot in common and how she was well adapted to the supernatural and that got me thinking about what if this was because she was not meant to have the life she did and this was the end result with a load of other stuff mixed in. I hope you guys like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, no Twilight and no Harry Potter (unfortunately).**

 _ **Thoughts in italics.**_

****Flashback 20 years ago****

"Come on love, keep going she's almost here". Said Severus, Carmel (his wife) was in labour and did not want to hear him encouraging her because she was in so much pain and it was all his fault!

"Shut up Sev! Just shut up, this is all your fault!" she screamed and grabbed his hand as she felt another contraction. He grimaced in pain but held strong, she was the mother of his child and if he had to endure a little of the pain she was feeling so their child could be born, so be it.

After a few more minutes of screaming and pushing the expectant parents to be were rewarded with a soft cry. The medi-witch brought the crying bundle to the parents and they both had tears in the eyes at the miracle they had created.

"Congratulations, you have a healthy beautiful baby girl." Said the medi-witch. "Do you have a name yet or are you still deciding?"

Severus and Carmel looked at each other, they knew the perfect name for their beautiful daughter.

"Isabella. Bella for short", said Carmel.

"She is beautiful just like her mother", said Severus as he gazed down on his wife and daughter.

Bella let out a tiny yawn and opened her eyes and they saw she had deep brown eyes, nearly the same shade as her fathers.

"She's not completely like me thank Merlin, I was hoping she would get your eyes they are such a beautiful colour." Said Carmel, she couldn't believe how lucky she had got; she married the man of her dreams and now they had a daughter. They were becoming the perfect little family.

However they knew this was a moment of happiness that would not last. War had broken out again in the wizarding world and it worried Carmel deeply since Severus was a spy and would be put in danger. She had tried to convince him many times to leave the war and stop being a spy but he always replied with the same: the Order needed him and no one else could be a spy. She thought having a child might change his priorities and as she looked at him his eyes met hers and he nodded. He would try and leave this war for her and for their daughter.

Although, no matter how hard Severus tried Dumbledore still needed him to be a spy and he needed to do his part if he wanted his daughter to have a good life. To protect Carmel and Isabella he sent them into hiding but one night when he got back from a raid an alarm sounded which sent his heart pounding. The wards on the house his wife and daughter were at were down. Severus apparated to the house just in time to see Carmel shielding Isabella from the attackers, he quickly sent a sectumsempra at the attackers but not before one cast a cutting curse on Carmel.

"NO!" Severus screamed as he saw his wife's limp body fall to the ground next to his screaming daughter.

"Severus." Carmel whispered. "Save her, save Bella. Don't worry about me I will always be watching over."

"No don't say things like that, it's going to be ok, it's going to be ok." Choked Severus but he knew it was helpless as there was no cure for that curse. Severus picked up a screaming Isabella and held her close to comfort her and himself.

"You need to go and take her somewhere safe." Carmel said softy as she felt her life draining away. "It's no longer safe here in England, take her to Charlie and Renee. They went to America, it's safe there."

"I will my love, for you I will", he loved his daughter so much but he knew that she wasn't safe around him and there was no chance he was leaving this war alive.

"Bella, shh sweetheart. Mummy is here and so is daddy don't cry." Soothed Carmel, she weakly lifted her hands to her neck and undid the clasp of her locket and gave it to Severus. The inside read _'more than my own life'_ in French, it was her wedding gift from Severus. She gazed into the eyes of the man she loved and saw the tears forming, she gave the locket back to him and whispered, "I love you both more than my own life".

Then her hand fell away from his and her once vibrant eyes went dull. Severus could no longer stop the tears falling, he kissed her check one last time and closed her eyes. He hugged Isabella close.

"Don't worry little one, mummy is watching over you now and forever." Severus said as he looked into the deep brown eyes which was so much like his own but at the same time so different he knew he had to protect her. He firstly apparated to their house where he waved his wand and all her belongings were packed. Secondly he casted protection charms on her, one was like an occlumency shield to protect her from being traced or sensed and no one could enter her mind unless she chose to let them but the shield would always remain in place to protect her.

Severus knew that casting so many spells on Isabella would suppress her magical core and would likely make her accident prone as she got older as her body would be fighting against itself but he knew it would be a small price to pay as long as she remained alive and was happy. This was something he could not guarantee if she was to remain with him.

Severus and Carmel had made a plan so that if anything was to happen to them Charlie and Renee (who were squibs) would be sent an alert telling them what had happened and that Bella would go live with them. Standing up Severus took one last look around the house he once called a home and swiftly turned and walked out with a now sleeping Bella and apparated to Forks.

Renee and Charlie were waiting for him when he arrived. He could see they were about to erupt into questions and panic as they couldn't see Carmel anywhere.

"There was an attack at their safe house and Carmel was cursed and I couldn't save her" Severus said detachedly as he was still in shock at what had happened. "I don't want to leave Bella like this but I know it isn't safe for her with me and-and-" Severus choked and was unable to finish as the realisation this was more than likely the last time he would see his daughter dawned on him.

Renee and Charlie just looked on at Severus as they knew there was nothing they could do to lessen his pain.

"Don't worry Severus, we will protect her and love her like she is our own." Renee said.

"Thank you so much. I am more than likely not going to survive this war and I want her to be cared for by parents who could be there for her." Severus said, he laid a sleeping Bella down and kissed her forehead gently as he knew this would be the last time.

"What should we tell her about you and Carmel?"

"Nothing. I do not want her to know of this pain or this war, the less she knows the better," Severus replied shortly. He nodded at Renee and Charlie in gratitude and with one last glance at his daughter he walked out of the house to find a place to apparate where he wouldn't be seen.

As he was walking, he passed an antique shop much like the one where he got his wife's locket from. That suddenly reminded him of the locket he still had, he couldn't keep it as it reminded him to much of what could and should have become of his life but he was a fool to believe he could get a happy ending in his life. He pushed open the door of the shop and walked up to counter to where an old man stood behind the counter.

"Would you be interested in this locket?" Severus said straight to the point.

The shop keeper examined it closely. "It's beautiful and the inscription would attract a great many people. How much do you want for it? Are you sure you want to sell this?"

"Yes, quite sure, it reminds me of nothing good. Have it free of charge, hopefully someone else can make a happy memory of it unlike I could." Before the shop keeper could respond Severus left the shop and apparated away knowing this was the end.

****End of flashback****

Or so Severus thought that would be the end, it turned out he did not die that night and he lived through the war and saw the defeat of Voldemort all due to Harry Potter, a boy who he had protected and saved as much as he could throughout his time at Hogwarts and beyond that. _More than what you did for your daughter_ Severus thought bitterly.

He managed to survive unlike so many others but to him he had nothing to show for it, _I have no wife and a daughter who knows nothing of my existence who I have been unable to keep tags on as my duties for Dumbledore and the dark lord increased and became more demanding_. There were days when Severus wished Harry had never saved him from Nagini's bite and just let him die like he deserved, at least that way he could go into the veil and join his wife to look over his daughter.

 _Isabella, oh Bella I wonder where you are or what you would think of me if you knew of my existence and the things I have done. I wonder if she would understand why I did the things I did._ That flashback was the last time Severus saw his daughter and recently it was all that was passing through his mind as he saw families reunited after the war and the joy in children who were attending Hogwarts for the first time with no fear that war could break out at any time and that they may lose a parent, sibling or another family member _. I doubt she would forgive me, if she is anything like me she will be stubborn and unforgiving and I cannot say I blame her._

After the defeat of Voldemort Severus thought he would face persecution for all that he had done and he would welcome it with open arms however a certain someone had kept Severus' memories safe and used them as evidence to clear his name while he was lying in a bed in St. Mungo's recovering. _Yes, I had to be saved by Harry bloody Potter, saviour of the wizarding world and now apparently me_ thought Severus.

Although Severus may have seemed mad at Harry or even ungrateful as many had said he was Severus respected Harry and cared for him. More than anyone would ever know. Every week Harry would come to Hogwarts and check in on Severus which Severus was secretly thankful for. Severus had learnt to trust Harry which was hard as he had a tough time trusting anyone but not only did he trust Harry he had started to confide in him, something Severus never did.

It had started when Harry had only just started visiting Severus but one day when Harry flooed into Severus' chambers he knew something was not quite right; all the lights were out and the fire was the only thing providing light but it was still burning meaning Severus was still there. Where Harry had no idea but he was determined to find out. Harry had found Severus in his bedroom in a pile on the floor clutching a picture which Harry later found out was of his wife and daughter (which no one had known about).

This had made Harry realise how much this once proud man had sacrificed for this war and how little he had to show for it and he promised to visit him every week to show Severus he was not alone or forgotten. Today was the normal time Harry came by and when he flooed in he saw Severus looking in the distance and Harry saw something he had never noticed before, behind the door was a clock much the one the Weasley's had. But his one had the one hand with no picture on it, simply the name Isabella and it pointed at unknown.

"Severus, I've never noticed that clock before. How long have you had it?" asked Harry.

"I have had that clock years, you have only just noticed because I disillusioned it for the first time." Replied Severus.

Harry noticed Severus was not forthcoming with any more information so he carefully asked his next question to ensure Severus would not flip out and close up on him.

"What does that mean, that Isabella is 'unknown'?"

"It could mean many things but it primarily means the spell cast on the clock cannot trace her and know of her location. And before you ask that was my doing because all the spells I cast on her to protect her and was to stop any spells knowing of her location. I did not think of the clock at the time, as you know I was only thinking of her safety and now I realise I probably did a too good of a job as I cannot trace her or even know if she is well." Said Severus.

"Surely the spells would have worn off in time though?" Harry asked confused.

"You would be right but it appears she understands or at least knows of the shield I placed on her and has learnt how to manipulate it to her advantage. I can only find her location if she wanted me to which I highly doubt." Said Severus and Harry realised this was all he was going to get from Severus and thought it was best to leave this line of thought when something completely unexpected happened.

Isabella's hand moved. It moved to 'mortal peril' which worried Severus a great deal but he was somewhat more elated because it meant on some level Isabella needed him and he could finally fulfil his role of her father. Then above her name her location appeared which confused Severus, _in the name of merlin why is she in some field? No matter, there is still only one thing I can do- find her and make sure I am there for her._

Harry however sensed what Severus was going to do and grabbed his wand to stop him from doing anything stupid. Harry knew Severus was going to apparate there but he had to stop him because that was reckless and could endanger Severus and expose the wizarding world if all of a sudden someone just appeared out of thin air.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Yelled Severus outraged at Harry taking his wand and stopping him from going to his daughter.

"You are being reckless, there are so many problems with your plan. What did you think would happen if you appeared as if by magic in front of someone and declare that you are their father?", said Harry calmly. "Who would have thought all these years of being head of Slytherin you were a secret Gryffindor", joked Harry.

"Do not insult me boy unless you want to know what I learnt from my death eater days." Said Severus half threateningly. He knew his plan was reckless but still, being compared to a Gryffindor? You would think Harry had no sense of self-preservation.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm so scared not, you have been threatening me for years Severus, you should know by now that they really don't work on me." Said Harry with a smile on his face as for the first time he realised this was the true Severus who no one had seen for the last 20 years when he closed all his emotions down.

"Firstly you cannot just appear out of thin air for no reason, secondly you are in Hogwarts where it is impossible to apparate from and thirdly you cannot just leave England let alone Hogwarts without notifying someone, especially Professor McGonagall." Said Harry to stop Severus running off to America.

Severus looked down at the young man before him and was taken aback by how much he had matured, _but then again war does make you grow up fast_ Severus thought sadly at the loss of Harry's childhood but at least he got to see Harry grow up unlike Isabella. It was not until now Severus realised he cared for Harry like a father would for a son but this thought of children made Severus' guilt about Isabella flare up so he started speaking to take his mind off the guilt.

"Very true Harry, I will send a patronus to Minerva to inform her of my absence until further notice and put a sign on my teaching room for a cancellation of potion lessons as well." Said Severus as his mind started to go into overdrive at all the things he needed to do.

 _I'm sure his students will be devastated to miss their potion lessons_ Harry thought softly laughing as he imagined Severus' student's reactions when they found out about his absence and the rumours that would surely spread around about Severus' unannounced leaving. As Harry was laughing he realised he felt a fondness for Severus Snape and respect like one would have for their parent, _Severus has been my biggest and constant father figure in my life_ Harry thought surprisingly _, I can't let him do this alone_ Harry decided.

"I'm coming with you." Stated Harry.

"No. It is not safe, I am going to an unknown area which could be highly dangerous." Severus said hoping this would deter Harry, he could not bear Harry being in danger again.

"Severus I am well aware of the dangers that could be there but you would be a hell of a lot safer if I went with you." Said Harry determinedly as he (much like Severus) could not stand the thought of Severus going away again and worrying if he would come back.

"Why would you care if I was safe?" asked Severus confusedly, he really had no idea how much Harry cared and looked up to him.

"Because Severus I-I. I see you as a-a sort of father figure", seeing the disbelief on Severus' face he rushed on "You are the only one who has been there for me, even when I didn't know it or wanted it, you are the one who protected me all those times without worrying about the consequences you would have to endure. I don't know what else you could have done to be a better dad, you put everything on the line for me and you did the same for Isabella. Yes, I know you feel guilty but you did everything you could and if she doesn't see that or understand that she doesn't deserve to call you dad." Said Harry with such passion that Severus found it hard to provide a counter argument.

"I honestly was unaware you felt like that. It might surprise you that I see you as I would a son, it never once crossed my mind not to protect you or lay down everything for you." Severus replied thoughtfully, he mulled over all the things Harry just said and he could only pray to Merlin that Isabella would understand his actions at the very least.

"Very well then, shall we proceed then Harry?" questioned Severus "I think we need to take this opportunity fate has finally given me."

"I wholeheartedly agree Severus. Now lets go!" responded Harry enthusiastically, he couldn't wait to meet Isabella.

Both men walked out of the dungeons, through Hogwarts and away from the wards that prevented them from apparating. Since both Harry and Severus was extremely powerful wizards they could easily apparate across countries without too much strain, they both tuned in to Isabella's magical trace and disappeared from Hogwarts.

****Change to Bella in the clearing****

 _This is so surreal_ Bella thought, _I can't believe that it has come to this. None of this was meant to happen but I guess it was too much to ask for, a happy family was unthinkable apparently at least according to the Volturi. How dare they think my daughter is a threat that must be destroyed as to not exposed vampires_ seethed Bella. She looked over at the Volturi who were discussing their 'evidence' (more like lies to cover their persecution) and what all the others had said. Bella then looked around at everyone who was willing to sacrifice themselves for her daughter and Bella could not feel more thankful for their support because she knew they would be helpless without them especially Benjamin and Zafrina, with their gifts they were sure to have an advantage.

 _Well, not absolutely helpless I do have my shield_ thought Bella. _That is a weird one though. Ever since Eleazar said about my shield something has felt strange but I don't know how to describe it and I don't want to cause Edward or anyone else more stress trying to figure out what more was wrong with me._

Ever since Bella had been told of her power she was experiencing really odd moments such as she swore she had flashbacks to when she was a baby and a woman falling in front of her and a man with dark eyes crying but it made no sense why she was experiencing this. She hadn't wanted to tell Edward or anyone for that matter about these because she didn't want to seem crazy like she thought she might be.

Also her so called power didn't feel like an extension of herself like everyone said their power did, Bella felt it was a protective force almost. Primarily for herself but she could easily protect others with no hesitation which didn't bother her, but something did bother her especially when she tried to force the shield from her mind. She felt vulnerable like she was exposing herself in a way that was completely foreign to her and it would always snap right back into place as if she had no control over it. The shield seemed to protect her and act independently on its own free will which worried Bella.

 _That's enough_ Bella told herself sternly, _this is more than about you. I need to save my daughter by any means available and if my shield does the job it's better not to question it_. Bella looked at her daughter and felt her non-beating heart break as she prepared to say goodbye to Renesmee, _this could be the last time I see her (why does this seem so familiar!?)_ thought Bella.

Bella knew this could quite well be the end for her so she held Renesmee close and heard her whisper an 'I love you' in her ear.

"I love you too" Bella said then she touched the locket (which she had felt a pull too especially once she read the inscription inside, it was like it was made for this situation and for her) and said, "More than my own life."

 _This is it. The end_ Bella thought sadly _, I need to say all my goodbyes but I just wish someone or something would help it not come to this._ Bella was oblivious to the effect this had.

****Change to Severus and Harry****

Severus and Harry had managed to apparate to the outskirts of the clearing. Upon seeing so many people Severus quickly casted a wordless spell over himself and Harry to make themselves invisible as to not draw attention to themselves.

"So, which one is her then?" questioned Harry, he was alarmed by the amount of people there and was thankful he went with Severus as he would need all the help he could get in this situation.

"I am uncertain." Replied Severus, he walked silently closer but by doing so he was under Bella's shield which allowed him to know who she was. Severus followed Bella's magical trace and was completely shocked when he saw a beautiful girl holding a small child. _Isabella has a child?! How much have I missed?_

"Isabella is the one holding the child" Severus said with anguish in his voice which Harry wisely didn't comment on.

"How can you tell?" Harry asked curiously.

"I could trace her magical signature and my instincts told me that it was her." Replied Severus.

"Any idea why there is so many people? Or better yet, what the hell in going on?" Harry questioned, he was not getting a good feeling from the Volturi as they seemed too much like death eaters to him.

"Not the faintest idea I'm afraid. I am going to see if I am able to use legilimency on the group facing them, they are ones who pose a threat." With that Severus said the incantation and entered Aro's mind without him noticing and even with everything Severus had seen, done or experienced in his life he was disgusted and shocked by everything he observed. But there was something Severus saw which made him shake with anger- he (Aro) was a 'collector' of sorts and wanted Isabella as one of his own, a pawn for him to have even more control and cause more fear and destruction.

The idea that his daughter was either going to be killed or used as a pawn infuriated Severus and he vowed he would not let her be used, not after everything he had gone through so she would have a good life just for it to be ripped away by these monsters. Then Severus realised this must be the reason she allowed herself to be found, she needs help and protection against them. _I am here now my child, I will protect you._

As Severus was searching through Aro's mind Harry was casting spells on both sides as something didn't feel quite right to him and like Severus he trusted his instincts. _That's it! I knew something wasn't right,_ Harry thought shocked at what he had just discovered. _They did have a dark aura around them, they are freaking vampires! How the hell is Severus going to take this?_ Harry thought worriedly.

"Severus I just found something out which might surprise you and I don't want to alarm you but while you were searching that dudes mind I casted some spells-"

"Just spit it out." Demanded Severus. After all that he just saw he didn't think Harry was going to be able to alarm him, he was wrong.

Taking a deep breath Harry said: "They are vampires, all of them."

 _Vampires?! How could Isabella end up like that?_ Severus thought shocked. _Why would she want to become a vampire, oh my sweet little Bella I have failed you so much and I have never been able to protect you. I will now though no matter what the cost._

"While that is shocking, it matters not as she is still my daughter and I will do everything in my power to protect her. What we do need to be worried about though is that that bunch there (the Volturi) are planning to destroy Bella and everyone who sides against them even when the evidence proves there has been no crime committed." Said Severus.

"I think then it's time for us to reveal ourselves." Said Harry who hated any acts of injustice and one as big as this made him livid, after all that had happened to him he vowed to try and fight evil and injustice.

"Yes I think you are right Harry, let us see how they respond to us." Severus said happy as he could confront the monsters threatening his daughter.

Aro had just finished talking about the dangers posed by Renesmee and was going to continue down this line of fake enquiry when Severus and Harry cancelled the spells on themselves and marched forward making their presence known.

"I believe you can stop your useless prattling now, we all know it is just a farce for you to justify your unnecessary persecutions" said Severus is his silkiest and intimidating voice. "Leave my daughter and these other innocent people alone because they are just that: innocent."

Daughter?! This confused all who were there. Who were these strange men who appeared from nowhere but the question which was more pressing was who was the daughter he was talking about.

 _Nice going Severus, real subtle. Just you know, appear out of thin air, threaten some of the most horrible and dangerous people in the whole of history oh and don't forget casually drop the fact one of them is you long lost daughter. Very subtle indeed_ Harry thought sarcastically at Severus' unusually reckless actions. _And here I was thinking I'm the stupid one, looks like Severus has that one covered today_. Thought Harry as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Who may I ask are you?" asked Aro cautiously, _how did Demetri not sense them? Something is not right with those two young men, I need to be careful especially since I want to know who this daughter is he speaks of._

Before Severus could dig himself into trouble Harry cut in and answered for him "I'm Harry Potter and this is Severus Snape, we have just come from England for a personal and urgent reason" Harry said politely. "What's your name?"

"Welcome Severus and Harry I am Aro. I fear you are a long way from home. How did you get here?" demanded Aro. He did not like not knowing things and people having powers he did not have.

Harry and Severus looked at each other wondering whether they should tell the truth and expose themselves now or lie and hold out a while longer.

"Apparition." They said together but offered no further explanation.

"Explain yourself now!" spat Caius.

"We do not need to explain ourselves to the likes of you." Severus said matching his tone. "Just because you are vampires- yes we know what you are- doesn't scare us and does not give you power over us."

"How dare-" however Caius never finished his sentence as Severus casted a silencing spell over him which made Caius infuriated.

"How did you do that?" Aro asked with an evil glint in his red eyes.

"Magic. Both Harry and myself are wizards, I just performed a silencing charm over him there as his voice really grated on my nerves." Severus said which gained laughter from both sides.

However one laugh caught his attention in particular and that was Bella's, it was so much like Carmel that Severus could not take his eyes of her due to the emotion pain he was experiencing. Unfortunately for Severus this meant that his back was turned away from the Volturi but as Felix jumped forward to attack Harry was quicker and yelled "Stupefy" which forced him back and alarmed all the Volturi as they felt the power radiating off the young man. Harry then casted a protego which shielded all but the Volturi.

"DON'T YOU EVER, try and harm him again unless you want to know what life is like as a pile of ashes! Do you understand?" said Harry in a terrifying voice which few had ever heard before.

Aro was in awe at Harry's power and was thinking he would make a nice addition to his guard when Severus spun round and glared at him.

"Do not even think about it. He is not some pawn or toy for you to use at leisure just like my daughter isn't, so I would advise you to forget that right now as neither of them will be joining you." Severus said forcibly.

Aro's eyes widened in shock as Severus had appeared to just read his mind but his eyes also widened because he thought he knew who Severus' daughter was. _There is two women I want from the Cullen coven but only one could have a father still alive and that is Bella, but how could this man be her father?_ Thought Aro _._

"Bella is your daughter?" Aro questioned with his eyebrows raised in shock.

Taking a deep breath Severus said something he thought he wold never be alive to say. "Yes Isabella, Bella is my child."

What?! Was running through everyone's mind. _How can I be his child? My dad is Charlie not him. And how did he know I'm Isabella but prefer Bella?_ Bella thought shocked at the revelation. _But when he looked at me I felt as if I had seen those eyes before, I feel more complete since he arrived like my shield is at its maximum strength._

"Maggie?" Bella called. "Is he lying?" _I don't really know what I would prefer but I have to know_ thought Bella, scared at what Maggie would say.

"He speaks the truth Bella." Maggie said softly worried at how Bella and everyone else would take the news.

Bella took an unnecessary deep breath as she was unsure how to respond. Severus looked over and she saw the grief and pain reflected in his eyes which were only a shade darker than hers when she was human. Maybe, just maybe he was who he was claiming to be.

"So you're my father? Not Charlie like I thought all these years, so he lied to me. How about my mother then? You gonna tell me Renee isn't my mother either and my real mother is off somewhere enjoying her life child free?" Bella said angrily that she had been lied to. She was unaware of the effect her words had on Severus but Jasper felt his anguish and anger at Bella' questions especially what she said about her mother.

"Bella calm down." Said Jasper as he used his powers to calm her. "I think you have every right to be angry but it will not help you right now and we need to hear his side of the story. I'm sure they wouldn't lie to you without a very good reason." Jasper said turning to Severus as if challenging him to prove him wrong.

However before Severus could respond Harry beat him to it, he was enraged by what Bella just said and he felt instant dislike towards her especially as he could see the pain Severus was feeling. No one talked to his dad like that, no one.

"Don't you talk to him like that! He gave up everything for you! He sacrificed so much and has gone through so much pain for you, me and everyone else during the damn war. I have never seen him so happy to finally be reconnected with his daughter and just for you to throw it back in his face?!" Harry yelled at her in anger.

"Harry-" Severus tried to cut in but Harry cut him off.

"Dad no! I won't let her talk like that to you not after everything you gave up and lost. She doesn't deserve you." Spat Harry. He then paled in realisation of what he had just called Severus _. I just called him dad I wonder if he is going to be mad?_ Harry sneaked a glance at Severus and was happy to see that he didn't look mad, if anything he looked proud of Harry.

"Harry, son there was no need to get angry like that. Bella has every right to feel the way she feels." Said Severus with pride at how Harry defended him. _Even if my daughter wants nothing to do with me at least I have my son who will be with me no matter what._

Severus looked straight at Bella and answered all she just asked. "No Charlie is not your biological father and I am afraid Renee is not your biological mother either. Your real mother was called Carmel and she loved you more than anything in the world, she would have never given you up if she had the chance." Severus said getting a little choked up at recalling Carmel and her sacrifice.

"Was? What do you mean?" Asked Bella who was starting to feel a little guilty at what she had just said upon hearing the grief in Severus' voice.

"She died not long after you were born around just before your first birthday during an attack on our house where she was cursed with a cutting hex when she jumped in front of you to shield you. She comforted you even when she was dying. You see that locket around your childs neck? I know it says more than my own life in French inside, that was your mother's locket which I gave her on our wedding day." Said Severus.

 _I cannot believe she has the locket! It seems so fitting that her daughter would have it, she is so much like Carmel it is heart-breaking. I promise you Carmel I will do everything I can for Bella and her child._

"She's dead?" Bella asked in disbelief. _I feel so horrible saying everything I just said about her how could I have been so callous?! I was right about the locket though it was as if I felt it calling to me and the shop keeper seemed surprised when I walked in as if he knew me, he was so intent on me seeing and having the locket it was like he knew I was destined for it._

"While this is so touching, it has nothing to do with why we are here. Let us come to verdict on whether that abomination should be allowed to live" Caius said acidly.

"Brother, it will be in your best interest not to get too ahead of yourself. Do not dismiss them so easily." Aro said quickly as to not provoke an attack. He wanted to know more of the power these men had and he wanted to know more about the wizarding world.

Eleazar saw his chance to diffuse the situation as he saw the glint in Aro's power hungry eyes. "Aro if I may speak I believe you are right not to dismiss these two men. As you know my power is knowing other people's powers and these two- I have no words to even begin to describe their powers. They have so much potential and they are both in control of their power."

Aro considered what Eleazar had said and then asked what he had wanted to since Harry and Severus had arrived. "What do you mean you are wizards? Please explain."

"There are both witches and wizards throughout the world, however we live in secret much like you to avoid persecution. There is an entire world you know nothing about which has been in war for the past twenty odd years, all the accidents you probably heard about were the result of evil wizards. This boy here who I am proud to call my son fought many times against the evillest wizard there was since he was eleven years old and finally killed him in a final battle which decimated many, many wizards. So, if you believe you can fight us and win you are wrong." Said Severus and both he and Harry got their wands at the ready and got into a defensive stance.

This amazed Aro at how little he knew of the existence of another world but he also knew when he was beaten and he realised the strength of the two wizards which was only confirmed by what Eleazar had said.

"Very well. I would be delighted to know more about your world sometime but I believe we have outstayed our welcome. Come lets go." Aro said. Although some of the Volturi were angered there was no fight they knew not to question their master and they all fled just leaving the Cullens, their witnesses and of course Harry and Severus.

Cheers were heard throughout all the vampires due to the defeat of the Volturi by Harry and Severus. But they died down as Severus and Harry started to walk away certain that Bella wanted nothing to do with them.

"Wait!" Carlisle cried "Please come join us at our home so we can thank you for all that you have done for us."

Many others murmured around them they too wanted to thank these strange people but all were curious to know more about their relationship with Bella.

"That is very kind of you but I believe we too have outstayed our welcome." Severus said sadly believing there was no hope to create the relationship he wanted with his daughter.

"Please I know what I just said was horrible but I need more answers and you just saved my daughter's life. It would be a way of me saying thank you for what you have done." Bella said quickly hoping they would not just vanish away, she truly did want answers but more importantly it felt like her body was hating the idea of their departure, she didn't want to be abandoned any more.

This was more than Severus had hoped for and willingly agreed to go back to the Cullen's house. Harry however was hesitant but seeing the life in Severus' eyes he knew it was for the best and before anyone could object he apparated them all to the Cullen's house much to their surprise.

****At the Cullen's house****

Everyone apart from Harry and Severus (who were used to apparition) fell to a heap on the floor, startled and unsettled by their first (and many hoped their last) apparition.

"Sorry about that but I thought it would be easier to just apparate here then walk or whatever else you would have done." Harry said sheepishly.

"You really should not apparate that many people Harry, you know that can drain your core." Reprimanded Severus.

"Yeah I know but my core has never even come close to depletion according to Madam Pomfrey even after I killed Voldemort." Harry said cheekily but he appreciated the concern Severus was showing.

"Voldemort? Core? Could you please explain yourself?" questioned Carlisle who was always eager for more knowledge.

"A core is what every witch and wizard has and it is their source of magic. No one is the same but Harry is a very powerful wizard and his core seems to be limitless from what we have seen. Voldemort was a dark and powerful wizard who was intent on destroying all who stood against him but Harry finally managed to kill him and rid the world of his influence." Severus said with pride at the end.

"But how have you managed to hide the existence of your world though?" asked Carlisle, he was shocked that there was another world which he knew nothing of.

"Much like you have hide your existence, masking the truth and encouraging myths that don't expose us." Responded Severus.

"I am so sorry to interrupt this Carlisle" Bella apologised. "But do you mind if I ask you some questions?" She was dying to know more and she had so many questions!

Severus was dreading this moment but knew she deserved answers. "What would you like to know?"

"Why did you just leave me? Why did you never even check up on me?" Bella said with a slight edge to her voice.

"I did not leave you by choice but I was a spy in the war and it was not safe for you or your mother to be around me. You both went to a safe house but it was attacked and I did not get there in time to save Carmel I am afraid. We had a plan in place that if anything would happen to us you would go live with Renee and Charlie who could protect you better than I could, before I left you though I placed protection charms and many other spells to keep you safe." Said Severus hoping she would at the very least understand his actions were out of love.

"But why didn't you come and see me or check up on me?" Challenged Bella.

"Because all the spells I placed on you stopped anyone including myself detecting you or tracing you, I could only find you today because for some reason you needed me today." Severus said with an expectant look hoping he could find out why she needed him.

"Needed you?" Bella asked shocked, _why would I need him for? Wait, I did wish that someone or something would help me, maybe he was the answer._

Severus' shoulders slumped as he saw that Bella was unaware she had called for him and probably didn't do it intentionally. _Of course she doesn't want anything to do with me, I mean who was I fooling when I thought I could build a relationship with her or my granddaughter? I abandoned her and she wants nothing from me, I should have just died in the Shrieking Shack. I am so sorry I have failed our daughter Carmel._

"I fully understand why you feel that way and I hold no grudge. if you will excuse me a moment I will just get some fresh air and we will be on our way and you will never have to see us again." Severus said formally to mask the pain he felt. With that he walked out.

Bella was shocked, she hadn't meant for him to think she wanted nothing to do with him. Yes she was hurt but she could understand his reasoning especially after all she was willing to sacrifice for Renesmee. She turned to Harry and asked, "Why did he just walk out?"

"Because all his life you have been at the forefront of his mind and he viewed your confusion as rejection, he is a very proud man and would never admit how much that hurt him. Just to let you know I have never seen that man look so happy when he finally found your location, I have never seen him with such unwavering love and I must warn you if you intend to hurt him, don't. He has suffered enough already." Harry said softly as he saw Bella truly wanted a relationship with Severus and he knew this would make Severus the man he should have been.

"I have no intentions of that but I think I will go talk to him now." With that she walked out to find Severus.

She found him out on the porch, he didn't say a word as she approached but she knew he had heard her.

"You know I understand why you did what you did, I felt the exact same about Renesmee. It just hurts me that you abandoned me but I understand why." Bella said looking at Severus hoping he would forgive her.

"I do not deserve your forgiveness. I deserve nothing from you after all I did, I will leave your life as I previously promised." Severus said in a dead tone.

"No! Please don't leave. There is so much I still want to know like my real mother and- and where would Nessie be without her grandfather?" Bella asked holding her breath hoping this would make him rethink leaving.

The realisation dawned on Severus about what she just said and before he could restrain himself he wrapped his arms around Bella and pulled her close, never intending to let her go again now he had her.

In the distance no one saw the two spectres, Lily and Carmel looked at Bella and Severus as they both started to fade out as they knew Severus no longer needed them. He would live for them now, he was finally complete.

 **AN: So what do you think? It ended up a lot longer than I thought it would be. I hope you enjoyed it, it was fun to write. Please let me know what you thought.**


End file.
